


Sisterly Rivalry

by RosyPalms



Series: Requests [20]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Contests, Doggy Style, F/F, Facials, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Who's better, Yang or Ruby? Unable to come to a decision on their own they recruit Blake to be the impartial judge.





	Sisterly Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by [Anon]

What have I gotten myself into, Blake wondered, sitting at the edge of her bed. Next to her on either side were Ruby and Yang without pants.

Apparently, they had gotten into an argument about who the better lay was. Points were made and contested, insults were exchanged, but eventually they decided that they needed an impartial judge to decide for them, and that’s where Blake came in.

She had kind of gotten caught up in their pace and found herself now stroking two very nice penises. Ruby’s was fat, bulging around the middle, with a lovely glans. Blake reckoned that she could fil up a pussy nicely, even if she didn’t reach all the way inside. That’s where Yang came in. Her cock was impressively long and lean. Surprisingly, her glans was covered with foreskin even when erect unless someone pulled it back. It was kind of cute, though Blake had no doubt that it was entirely capable of making girls swoon.

“So, which one do you like better, Blake?”, Ruby asked, putting her hands on her hips confidently and looking at Yang.  
“Mine, obviously, shorty”, her sister sneered. Ruby glowered at her.  
“I don’t know. Both are nice in their own way”, Blake said. Both girls were unhappy with her indecisiveness.  
“Maybe a little taste test will help you decide”, Yang suggested. Blake didn’t get any time to respond. A hand weaved its way through her hair, grabbed her head and pulled her towards Yang’s long cock.

To say that she wasn’t enjoying where this was going would’ve been a lie. Yang’s cock tasted nice. Its length made it difficult to take all of it at once, but it was perfect for a nice, intense blowjob aided by her hand. It was enjoyable. With that verdict in mind, Blake turned to Ruby.

She moaned happily when she took it into her mouth, delighted to find out that the sisters tasted alike.  
“See? She likes mine better”, Ruby jeered.  
“As if. She’s just being nice before she explains to you that your big sister is the best”. Yang crossed her arms, scowling while Blake sampled Ruby. She found the little sister’s dick to be very filling. On one hand, she could go all the way down on it with relative ease, but on the other hand she found her jaw growing tired very quickly.

It was difficult to decide which was better. She like sucking both and they were very different experiences from each other. Blake knew only one thing for sure: both of them would feel really good in her pussy.

She released Ruby with a smack of her lips and looked up to the sisters.  
“You know, you asked me to decide which of you is the better lay, right? Not which of you has the nicer dick, so… maybe it would be for the best if you just went ahead and fucked me?”, Blake said bashfully. The sisters thought about it for a moment.  
“She’s not wrong”, Yang said.  
“Well, then let’s get to it already!”, Ruby replied.

As it turned out, the sisters made a highly effective team if they wanted to. Blake found herself stripped naked and on her back in a matter of seconds. Yang was lining up her shot between her legs while Ruby offered Blake her cock to suck on while fondling her boobs.  
“Yeah, go ahead and warm her up for me with that pencil dick”, Ruby said.  
“I’ll show you pencil dick… “, Yang muttered before jamming her cock deep into Blake.

It was a good thing Blake had gotten wet while sucking them off. Otherwise having Yang drive her hard cock so deep into her would’ve been uncomfortable. Instead, it was lovely. Yang really knew how to work those hips. Her dick jabbed Blake deeply, never lingering, always trying new angles. She kept it fresh, and made Blake even wetter. All that, along with Ruby’s expert fondling made it an altogether pleasurable experience for Blake.

They kept going for a few minutes in which Yang impressed Blake with her skills. She was not afraid to mix it up with some shallower penetration, figuring out all the best spots to rub up against. Eventually, Blake mewled and trembled in orgasmic bliss.

“Ha ha! Beat that!”, Yang said, pulling her cock out. It was covering in juices, mostly Blake’s. She hadn’t finished yet. Ruby scoffed at the challenge.  
“Move over. I’ll show you how it’s done”.

The little sister flipped Blake over, putting her on all fours. She was barely done cumming when Ruby’s fat dick wiggled its way into her dripping snatch. Then she grabbed Blake’s hips and rammed it all in, making the faunus yelp.

Ruby just chuckled and started fucking. Her girth was incredible. Blake would’ve moaned Lustily, but Yang shut her up with her cock. Tasting herself on it turned Blake on even more.

Ruby was much rougher than Yang. Where the blonde had tried and succeeded to ‘tickle’ the climax out of Blake, Ruby assaulted her senses much more directly. She wielded her thick cock like a jackhammer, plowing Blake’s pussy hard and fast. It was as if she was trying to fuck her into submission more than anything. Suffice it to say that Blake enjoyed that as well. All of this was like a lovely two course meal. She wondered if they even realized just how much they complimented each other in the sack.

Regardless, the next couple minutes went by in a flash for Blake. She sucked Yang’s cock, ending up swallowing a lot more than she would’ve thought possible initially while the younger sister battered her poor little pussy steadily closer to orgasm.

Then it hit. Blake Shuddered and twitched, feeling her limbs growing weak. The dicks inside her supported her more so than her own arms and legs, or at least that’s what she felt like before dropping into the sheets, exhausted. 

“So, what do you say?”, Ruby asked, shaking her shoulder.  
“Yeah! Who won?”. Blake sighed. Why couldn’t just everybody be the winner? She certainly felt like one after two good orgasms. She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face.  
“Well, there’s one last thing to do before I can pass judgement, I think”, she said and smiled mysteriously.

A few minutes later, Yang and Ruby were both panting. They stood again, Blake kneeling between them, sucking them off. Getting off twice without them getting to seemed unfair to the faunus, so she was going to make them cum. All over her face.

Once both of them were twitching, Blake opened her mouth wide, closed her eyes, and pointed the cocks she was stroking furiously right at her face.  
“Come on! Do it!”, she moaned. The sisters glared at each other, trying to hold out longer than the other but it was no use. Both of them cried out when they couldn’t hold it anymore. Ropes of hot sperm splashed al over Blake’s face. She giggled and aimed them more towards her mouth. She wanted to taste it.

Once both of them had lost it, they still tried to one-up one another by cumming as much as they could, which resulted in Blake getting a mouthful of warm, tasty semen. She swallowed it all with gusto before commencing the cleanup blowjob.

Both sisters zoned out for a while, savoring their climax and Blake’s top-notch aftercare.  
“So… who won?”, Ruby sighed eventually. Blake looked up at them, her face still covered in cum. Both of them looked at her expectantly.  
“Well, it’s hard to say”, she said meekly.  
“Oh, come on!”, Yang cried.  
“I mean, I could tell you who did better, but what if either of you just had a bad day? Variance exists, you know? So, frankly, I think we should repeat the contest a few times. You know, to account for various external factors and stuff…”, Blake said sheepishly.

The sisters gawked at her for a moment. Then, little smiled appeared on their faces and they looked much more warmly at Blake.  
“Sounds reasonable”, Yang sighed, putting her cock back into Blake’s mouth.  
“Yeah. I’ve heard a larger sample size gives more reliable results, so we’ll just have to do this a whole bunch from now on”, Ruby said, scratching Blake’s fluffy ears. She giggled and continued sucking them off, happy that she had just secured lots and lots of good sex for herself in the future.


End file.
